legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S4 Finale/Transcript
TIME REMAINING!! 8 HOURS!!! (Mina is seen in her quarters fixing up her uniform before she picks up an officer's hat and looks at it) Mina: Hmm...Nah. (Mina throws the hat down) Mina: The uniform is fine without the hat. (A knock is heard on the door) Mina: Come in! (Jason enters the room) Jason: Hello Commander Mina. Mina: Hey Jason. What's up? Jason: Mistress Vivienne sent me to collect you. Mina: Oh, is it time for the execution already? Jason: Not yet but she did want to speak with you personally. Mina: Oh. Is everything okay? Jason: SHe just told me to get you. Mina: R-Right. Best not keep her waiting then. (Mina and Jason then head over to Vivienne's office. Vivienne, as always, is seen with Kyle and Emily at her side, and she has her scepter in her hand) Mina: Hello Vivi. You wanted to see me? Vivienne: Yes Mina. Have a seat. (Mina sits down in the chair) Mina: Is something wrong? Vivienne: Maybe. Mina: Did I do something? Vivienne: Mina. Do you know how much longer till the execution starts? Mina: Um... According to that clock? 8 hours. Vivienne: That's right. And you and Momo said the heroes would reveal themselves. Correct? Mina: Yeah they will. Again they won't surrender but they will appear. Vivienne: Well, where are they then? Mina: Huh? Vivienne: The heroes. Where are they? Mina: I... I don't know they- Vivienne: I've gone over each other these reports you and Momo gave me. And you are seriously telling me. That. In a city filled with thousands of people and some of the best heroes in this Multi-Universe can't find them? Mina:... Vivi are you mad? Vivienne: Oh no, not mad. Just a bit disappointed. Mina: Mistress, I deeply apologize for our failure to find them. (Vivienne gets up out of her chair and goes over to Mina putting a hand on her shoulder) Vivienne: I forgive you Mina-Chan. You know why? Because I care about you. You're more then just a commander. You're my dear friend. Mina: Aww Mistress. Thank you Vivienne: *Smiles* Now stand up and give me a hug. Mina: Oh, okay. (Mina stands up before she and Vivienne hug) Vivienne: I still want the Defenders Mina. You really promise they'll come? Mina: I promise. There's no way they won't. Vivienne: Mmm. That's good. I'm trusting you deary. Mina: Got it. (The two stop hugging) Vivienne: Now then, I'm gonna try and deal with this stress. Kyle, Emily! Emily: Yes Mistress? Vivienne: I need my shoulders massaged and a drink ASAP. Emily: *Bows* As you command! Kyle: *Sighs* Here we go again... Mina: So anything else Mistress? Vivienne: Not at the moment. Mina: Okay then. Vivienne: Now you go enjoy yourself Commander. You've got eight more hours before the execution. Mina: Alright! Vivienne: Good. I'll send Jason down there for you as well. Mina: Okay, thanks Mistress! (As Mina leaves Vivienne takes a heavy sigh as Kyle massages her shoulders) Vivienne: *Thinking* Please be right Mina-Chan. You're my favorite friend. And I don't want to be upset at you. But if the heroes don't come.... I'm gonna be very mad. *Eyes flash* Emily: Your drink Mistress. Vivienne: Ah. *Takes the drink* Thank you Emily. Emily: No problem! (Vivienne drinks from her drink as it cuts to Mina walking back to her room before she is met by Pearl) Pearl: Hey Commander! Mina: Hey Pearl! You know you can still call me Mina right? Pearl; I know but I like calling you that. Its so cool you got that title. Mina: Yeah I know. Pearl: I heard you went to see the Mistress. Everything okay? Mina: Yeah she was just wondering where the others are. I was a bit worried but all is okay. Pearl: That's good. Mina: Yeah. Pearl: So what're you doing? Mina: I was gonna go see if Jason was available. Pearl: Oh, you think he can give me a little massage too? Mina: Sure, why? Pearl: Well running across rooftops trying to find heroes is really taxing you know. Mina: Well then let's go! WE only have 8 hours left! Pearl: Right! Let's have the time of our lives! (The two head to see Jason) TIME REMAINING!!! 5 HOURS REMAINING!!! (The Defenders are seen back at the shop asleep. Alex is then seen sitting up against the wall looking out the window) Alex: *sigh*..... (Maisy goes up to him) Maisy: Its almost time to make our move. We are at the 5 hour mark. Alex: Yeah. I just hope Jessica is all right. Maisy: I'm sure she is. Now. Wanna go wake everyone up now? Alex:....Can you do it for me? Maisy: Huh? Alex: Sorry, I would do it but.....I've just got a lot on my mind right now is all. Maisy: Hey. Are you sure you can do this? Alex: Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Maisy: Right. (Maisy goes off wake the Defenders up) Alex:...…… Jessica. We're coming. (The scene then cuts to Charlie and Craig hanging out in the Town Hall's cafeteria.) Charlie: So how's the torturing going Craig? Craig: Dude, her laughing has been ringing in my ears since I left the basement. Charlie: Gotta hand it to you though, for how your power works it's pretty damn powerful. Craig: Thanks! Though I found one flaw with it. Charlie: Really? Craig: Yeah. It doesn't work on my brother. Charlie: It doesn't? Craig: No. Charlie: Why not? Craig: Dude, my brother's one of the toughest guys around. Charlie: So I'm guessing he's not ticklish then huh? Craig: He may not be buff, but he's got willpower. Charlie: Damn, that could be a problem then if they attack. Craig: Yeah... So how'd lookout go today? Charlie: Eh, pretty well. Pearl's up with Mina probably getting a foot massage. Craig: She hurt herself? Charlie: No she just aches from running around so much. Craig: Ah. You know I don't really get these massages. Just people rubbing your hands against a part of your body. Its a little weird. Charlie: Yeah but hey, if the Mistress likes them, who are we to question it? Craig: True that. Charlie: Yeah. (Charlie takes a bite out of a biscuit as Craig enjoys a soft pretzel) Craig: God, you gotta give these servants one thing, they make some of the best food around. Charlie: Hell yeah! We made the right choice joining Mistress Vivienne! Craig: Yeah! To Fernyard Terrnicer! Charlie: The best city in the Omni-Verse! (The two pick up their drinks and cheer before they both drink) Craig: *sigh* Though, if the option ever arrives in the future, I think I might wanna visit another Multiverse. Charlie: You mean somewhere like Multiverse X? Craig: Yeah somewhere like that. I've always been wanting to see what happened to New Shine. Charlie: New Shine huh? What's so special about that? Craig: Well, let's just say my people have....history with the place. Charlie, Wait, wasn't that the first place to fall when Alkorin's army first invaded? Craig: Yeah... It was. Charlie: Oh... Craig: But I heard it's been rebuilt since then. So I was thinking one of these days I'd go down and see what it's like. Charlie: Well hey, I'd be glad to accompany you on that journey man! Craig: You would? Charlie: Yeah! We're partners aren't we? Craig: Thanks Charlie! You're the best! (Craig and Charlie resume they're meal. Meanwhile....) Mina: Mmm, this coffee's amazing! (Mina is seen sitting on her bed drinking) Mina: Ah man! Jason's impressed me yet again with this coffee! And just when I thought I was gonna sleep through this execution! Jason: I'm glad you enjoyed it Commander. Mina: You know it! How's things on your end Pearl? Pearl: *Happy moan* I am in paradise once again.... Mina: Ah good to hear! Pearl: Ahh thank you so much Jason. Jason: Glad to be of service. Pearl: Hey um Mina? How much longer? Mina: Hmm... (Mina looks over at a clock) Mina: Four more hours. Pearl: *Happy sigh* Then that's four more hours of heaven for me. Mina: You should get some sleep while you still can or else you'll sleep though the whole thing. Pearl: Yeah... Jason keep working, I'm gonna rest my eyes. Jason: As you wish. (As Mina drinks her coffee, scene goes over to Jessica who has her head down while she's chain to the wall) Jessica:.... (Craig and Charie then enter the room with a plate of food) Craig: Oh Jess! Charlie: We've got food! Jessica: *Raises her head* …. Craig: We got some REAL tasty stuff for you. Jessica: So... Is this my last meal? Charlie: Maybe. And if you're good, we'll unchain you so you can eat it. Jessica: *hears her stomach growl* …… I'll be good. Craig: Great! Charlie let her out. (Charlie lets Jessica down. Charlie then puts a small table in front of Jessica and Craig puts the food down) Craig: Eat up. You're going to love this! (Jessica stares at the food for a few moments. She then eats some of it) Jessica: *Sniff* Its good... Charlie: Told you. Craig: Yeah, I felt bad about the whole torture thing earlier, so I had some of the chefs whip you up some of the best grub around! Charlie: Yeah, best to eat up before....Well, you know. Jessica: …. *Starts to sob* Craig: Oh look what you did! Charlie: Jess.... Look it doesn't- Jessica: *Sob* I'm not telling you guys.... I won't betray Alex.... But I want you to know.... I'll miss you all..... Craig and Charlie:...... (Craig then puts his hand on Jessica's shoulder) Craig: Jess.... Charlie: We're sorry. But those who disobey the Mistress have to be punished. Craig: Come on, where's that smile we always knew you for? Jessica:…… *Small sad smile* I guess this will be the last time I can smile. Craig: *Smiles* Thanks! I always love that smile! Charlie: Thanks Jess. (Craig and Charlie both stand up and head for the door) Charlie: Well, enjoy the food! Craig: We'll soon in a bit! (Charlie and Craig leave the room) Jessica:.... *Drops her smiles* …… My last meal... and my last smile... Will I see you one more time...? Alex...? Either way.... I love you. (Jessica resume eating) TIME REMAINING!!! 2 HOURS!!! (Omega is seen returning from Lookout with Izuku and Uraraka) Omega: *stretches* Ah man! That was a workout and a half right there! Izuku: I assume lookout went well? Omega: Sure did! But there's still no Defenders. Uraraka: And there's only two hours left. *sighs* Are they really just gonna stay hidden...? Izuku: No. They have to move. This isn't the group we were once part of. They'll move. Omega: Hey guys. Got a question: When this is all over, what are you gonna once we start living here? Uraraka: Well, I guess we'll stay as guards for Miss Boone. Izuku: I mean we've made it this far haven't we? Why give it up? Omega: Yeah, and at this rate I doubt Pearl's gonna quit now that she's got Jason helping her out too. Uraraka: Wait Jason? Isn't that Mina's servant? Omega: Yep. Mina let Pearl borrow Jason a couple of times. Uraraka: OH COME ON!! Izuku: You want your own servant to? Uraraka: I at least want to have someone massage my tired muscles. Omega: Well it seems you've really gotta get in Vivienne's good graces to get one of those. Izuku: Sure seems like it. Uraraka: Do I have to be made a commander or something? Omega: I don't think so. Momo's a commander but she didn't get a servant. Uraraka: *Sighs* Well I guess we better work hard to earn our Mistress' favor. Izuku: Yeah. For Mistress Vivienne. Omega: Yep. Izuku: Wonder if that's what Pearl's up to now. Omega: She might, but I think she might be happy with sharing a servant with Mina. It all depends on if she wants to keep sharing. Uraraka: Well let's hope. I really don't wanna compete with her to get my own servant. Izuku: Well I don't need a servant. I'm fine the way I am. Omega: I think as long as Charlie and Craig get they're food, they're happy. Uraraka: Hmm... I wonder what Ian's up to. (The scene then cuts to Ian back in his office clearly bored) Ian: *sigh* I know this is supposed to be the greatest city ever, but can't someone get hurt at least once? I'm so bored! (Mina then enters the office) Mina: Hey Ian! Ian: Mina! Oh thank god, please tell me you're injured or in pain! Mina: Um... Sorry no. Ian: *Loud Groans* Mina: Jeez Ian what's wrong with you? Ian: I'm a medic Mina... how can I do my job is no one gets hurt? Mina: I don't know. Maybe there's something else medical related you can do! Ian: Like what? Mina: Well- ???: GAH!! Dammit! Mina: Huh?! Ian: The hell was that? (Momo then enters the office holding her hand in pain) Momo: Ian, are you available? Ian: Yeah why? Momo: I smashed my hand in one of my drawers. Ian: YES!! FINALLY!!! … I mean take a seat, I'll heal you right away. Momo: Thanks. *Looks at Mina* …. where's your hat? Mina: Oh, I didn't want to wear it today. I thought the uniform would be good enough for today. Momo: Okay then. (Momo sits down in front of Ian's desk and puts her hand flat on the desk) Ian: Alright, let's get started. (Ian hands glow and the glow goes over Momo's hand. After a moment, the glow stops) Ian: There. Should be all better. Momo: *Feels her hand* Ah yes. Much better. Thank you Ian. I'm glad you joined Mistress Vivienne as well. Ian: Well hey, you need a medic for this place. Momo: Yeah. Ian: So Mina, you sure you don't need anything? Mina: Oh no I'm fine! Ian: Alright then. Momo: Is Pearl still out on lookout? Mina: Oh no Pearl's getting a massage from Jason and she decided to take a nap right now. She'll be able to stay awake for the execution. Momo: She's napping?! She can't nap right now! We are less then hours away from an important event! Mina: I know, but she'll be ready I promise! Ian: Wait, she's letting someone massage her? Mina: Yeah. A few hours ago she was feeling VERY stressed cause of, you know her brothers... So I suggested Jason massage her. She wasn't sure but now she loves it! And who can blame her! Jason is an artist! If I were a few years older I think I'd be in love! Ian: Wow. Sounds like he's got healing hands or something. Mina: It sure feels like it! Ian: Huh, sounds interesting. Mina: Well, I'll leave you alone then Ian! I gotta go check on Pearl anyway. Momo: And I've gotta go check on the others to see how their patrols went. Ian: And I'll be here. Alone. Just... You know... Waiting for someone to be healed... Mina: Right! See you at the execution Ian! (Momo and Mina leave) Ian:…………………… *Groans* (The scene then cuts to Pearl who is seen asleep as Jason continues massaging her. Mina then enters the room) Mina: Oh Pearl! Jason: Shh! Forgive me commander but she's sleeping peacefully. Mina: *Sees Pearl* Awww. Even as an adult she's still so cute when she sleeps! Jason: You've known Pearl before she was an adult? Mina: Know her? I helped Omega raise her. Jason: Wait, how old is she?? Mina: Oh I'd say, maybe a few months or so? Jason: Huh??? Mina: Targhuls go though age cycles faster then us. Jason:..... Wait. If she can go from a baby to an adult in a couple of months.... Then... Do they die quicker? Mina: Oh no! They actually seem to live for a long time! Jason: Oh. Okay then. (Pearl then yawns before she opens her eyes) Pearl: Mina...? Mina: Hey there sleepy head! Sorry to wake you. Pearl: Nah its cool. Mmm.. I feel so relaxed. Thanks for letting Jason massage me. Mina: Anytime! Pearl: And thank you Jason. You were amazing. Jason: I'm honored to help. Pearl: Oh hey, is it time yet? Mina: Oh no. We still got over an hour left. Pearl: Well no time for another massage then. Mina: Let's grab a quick bite to eat. The Mistress will call us soon. Pearl: Got it. I'm famished! (Pearl gets out of bed and walks out of the room with Mina) TIME REMAINING!!! ONE HOUR!!! (Mina and Pearl are seen in the cafeteria eating together) Mina: So how was Jason? Pearl: Oh Jason was amazing! I cannot thank you ENOUGH for letting him massage me! Mina: Hey I'd do anything for my Granddaughter! Pearl: I have to admit, I never thought something like that would actually work! My feet and back have never felt so relived! Mina: Well that's good! Pearl: Not only that, but the food here is out of this world! Joining Mistress Vivienne was the best idea we've ever made! Mina: I know right!? *Sigh* Its a shame Jessica couldn't be convinced... Pearl: Yeah... I'm kinda glad Sammy stayed back home to watch out for things when we left. He shouldn't have to see what happens. Mina: I wish there was something we could do, but Vivienne made her choice. Pearl: Yeah. But at least order can finally come back to the city. Mina: It sure will. (Mina and Pearl finish their meals) Mina: *checks the clock* Oh crap! Pearl: What?! Mina: We only have an hour left! Pearl: Crap we have to get ready!! Mina: You get ready! I gotta report to the Mistress! (The two run off. Meanwhile with the Defenders) Rose: Okay... Its almost time. You ready Erin? Erin:..... Rose: Erin? Erin:...Are we sure this plan is gonna work? Rose: Of course it'll work Erin. We're gonna be working together! Erin: I know. But the Ice Golems.... Rose: Oh, right. You still can't make them right can you? Erin: You know I still can't... Alex shouldn't have trusted me with this. Rose: Hey, he trusts you cause your his sister. He knows you'll get though this. Erin: *Holds herself* No I can't Rosie. Rose: Yes you can. I know you've failed this a bunch of times in the past but I know you can do it this time. Erin: *Starts to tear up* But what if I can't...? What if Jessica dies because I couldn't.... What if.....? (Rose grabs Erin's shoulder. Erin looks up at her in surprise) Rose: Erin, you can do it. Alex believes in you, and I believe in you too. (Erin looks at Rose with teary eyes) Rose: You wanna hug? Erin: Please.... (Rose hugs Erin. They hug for a few moments as Erin starts to feel better thanks to Rose's power) Rose: So. Are you doing this? Erin:... I'll try. Rose: No. Not try. You'll do it. Erin:...... Right. (Rose lets go of Erin and takes a few steps back) Erin: *Sighs* All right. This time. (Rose smiles at Erin) TIME REMAINING!! ZERO!!! Execution, now! (The scene cuts to later on as a crowd of people are seen gathered in front of a stage. Jessica is seen in the basement still with her head in her knees. Suddenly she hears the door open. She looks to see Vivienne with Craig and Charlie) Vivienne: It is time Jessica. Jessica:...... Craig: Sorry... Charlie: You know... You can still- Vivienne: No. She can't. The offer is off the table. (Craig and Charlie both lower they're heads sadly. Jessica slowly gets up and starts to walk up the stairs. She is face to face with Vivienne) Vivienne: *Cups Jessica's cheek* Tell me Jessica. Was it worth it? Jessica: To keep my friends safe? Yes... Vivienne: Hmph. Well we'll see how long they'll stay hidden now. (Vivienne moves Jessica in front of her and walks she walks behind her. Charlie and Craig stay at Jessica's side. Jessica sees various guards around the area. She knows she can't run. She tears up thinking this is truly the end. A moment later, they are seen outside. The crowd boos at Jessica. Jessica sees each other her brainwashed friends, all waiting with sad looks on their faces) Uraraka: Jessica.... For what its worth, I'll miss you. Pearl: Same here. Mina: We all will. Jessica: Well if you were smart, you'd stop this. Momo: We can't. There's nothing we can do. Scott: We all serve Mistress Vivienne now. Ian: We're sorry... Jessica: *Sighs* ..... Then.... I hope the best. For all of you. (Jessica's about to keep walking) Emily: M-Mistress? Vivienne: What is it Emily? Emily: Can I.... Can I hug Jessica? Just one more time? Vivienne: *sigh* Fine. But hurry up. Emily: T-Thank you Mistress. (Emily goes up to Jessica. Emily looks like she's about to cry. Jessica gives a sad smile as she goes in for the hug. Emily hugs back and sobs alittle) Emily: *Sobs* I'll miss you Jessica.... Jessica: I'll miss you to Emily... I wish you and Kyle nothing but happiness. (After a moment they stop hug. Emily then returns to Kyle who puts comforting hand on her shoulder. Jessica continues to walk as she reaches the stage. Vivienne joins her. All the brainwashed heroes take positions around the stage. Vivienne lifts up both hands and the crowd goes quiet) Vivienne: ... GREETINGS! MY PEOPLE OF FERNYARD TERRENCIER!! (The crowd cheers before Vivienne raises her hand to quiet them) Vivienne: As you know, The Defenders that have invaded our peaceful city have yet to be found! (The crowd boos) Vivienne: yes! It is a shame! Despite my offer to spare the life of this girl, they remain hiding! LIKE COWARDS!! (The crowd roars in agreement) Vivienne: They call themselves heroes, yet refuse to save the life of ONE girl!? SHAMEFUL! And now... Jessica Garland is now forced to pay the ultimate price for their sins! Death! (The crowd cheers) Vivienne: And Jessica's death shall serve as my first official act in a new change for Fernyard Terrencier! From now on! I am no longer your Mayor! (The crowd is confused) Vivienne: I AM YOUR QUEEN!!! (The crowd then cheers in response as Vivienne turns to Jessica) Vivienne: Commander Mina-Chan! Prepare the girl for execution! Mina: Sorry Jess... (Mina ties Jessica's hands behind her back, lowers her to her knees and Jessica keep her head bowed) Mina: She's ready Mistress.... Vivienne: Good. EXECUTIONER!! (A man with an execution's mask and carrying an axe slowly walks up the stage) Vivienne: Jessica Garland! Do you have any last words you wish to share with us? (Jessica is seen bowing her head before she receives a psychic link. She looks up to find Zulu and Foxtrot on the rooftops before she sees the other heroes approaching down the street. She then starts to giggle to herself) Vivienne: Hmm? The hell is so funny? Jessica:.... You wanted the Defenders Vivienne? Well guess what? .... They're here. (Vivienne is confused but hears the sound of marching feet. Everyone all looks to the Defenders, lead by Alex, all marching down the street with determined looks on they're faces. Not only that behind them are dozens and dozens of ice golems. Erin and Rose both lead the Golems as they both have determined smirks on they're faces. Soon the Defenders reach the crowd and they stop. Vivienne looks in shock, Jessica is smiling brightly at this and the Defender's brainwashed allies are all confused) Alex: Vivienne Boone. You're reign ends today. TO BE CONTINUED........ Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales